superpowered_charactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Cable
Cable (Nathan Christopher Charles Summers) is a mutant from Marvel Comics. Powers and Abilities Telepathy: Cable can read the minds of others and project his thoughts into the minds of others as well. *''Telepathic Illusions:'' He is able to make others see and experience things that are not actually occurring. *''Telepathic Cloaking:'' He can mask his presence from being detected by others by making himself seem invisible or change his appearance entirely by altering the perceptions of those around him. *''Mind Link:'' He can develop mental links with others which remains after the link has been broken as a connection to that individual. *''Telepathic Camouflage:'' He can mask his own and other peoples' presences from those around him by altering the perceptions of others. *''Mind Control:'' He can manipulate the thoughts and behavior of those around him. *''Mind Trapping:'' He can trap another person's mind within his own. *''Mind Possession:'' He can possess the mind of another, using their body as his own. *''Mind Alteration:'' He can alter the minds and, thus, personalities of other people by force of will. *''Mental Amnesia:'' He can cause people to lose particular memories or cause total amnesia. *''Psionic Shields:'' He can erect psychic shields for the protection of the minds within them. *''Psionic Blasts:'' He can project psionic force bolts that can cause mental pain, unconsciousness, or death. *''Astral Projection:'' He can project his astral form from his body onto astral or physical planes. *''Mental Detection:'' He can sense the presence of another mutant within a large radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations that mutants emit. Precognition: He can see events of the future before they happen. Telekinesis: Cable is able to manipulate matter with the energy of his thoughts. *''Intuitive Aptitude:'' He can quickly disassemble complex devices and reassemble them just as quickly. *''Matter Manipulation:'' He can manipulate matter on an atomic and molecular scale. *''Psionic Spikes:'' He can generate psionic spikes that destroy the physical objects that they come into contact with. *''Telekinetic Shields:'' Cable is able to erect telekinetic shields that can deflect most oncoming attacks. *''Telekinetic Blasts:'' He can release powerful energy blasts directed from his brain. *''Telekinetic Flight:'' He can use his telekinetic ability to allow himself to fly. Time Travel: It has been hinted that Cable has the ability to displace himself through time. Techno-Organic Virus: Most of Cable's body has been altered by the techno-organic virus, turning him into a cyborg. *''Superhuman Endurance:'' Cable is able to exert himself at peak levels for several hours before fatigue begins to impair him. He can also go extended periods without sleep. *''Superhuman Speed:'' Cable is able to evade high-powered bullets after they have been fired. *''Superhuman Agility'' *''Superhuman Dexterity'' *''Cybernetic Eye:'' Cable's cybernetic eye allows him to see deeper into the electromagnetic spectrum than most humans are capable of. *''Cybernetic Arm:'' Cable's left arm is a cybernetic arm and is his stronger arm due to being able to lift several tons. *''Cybernetic Restoration:'' Cable is able to rapidly repair any damaged components of his body with assistance from his telekinetic abilities. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Marvel Comics